Darkness
by UncreditedWriter
Summary: British girl Zara moves to New Orleans for her gap year. Oblivious to the supernatural around her Zara tries to live a normal life but with the original hybrid and the king of New Orleans fighting over her how can she do it. Finding about her past and how it could it affect the people around her. Will she be driven to the darkness or will she use it for good? Klaus/OC/Marcel
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness**

**~Chapter 1~**

Zara walked down Jackson Square, her red Aztec print backpack hanging of her shoulder. Her grey eyes scanned all the stalls in the square many were fake witches and fortune tellers with stalls selling their 'magical' jewelry. Zara was not accustomed to the heat of New Orleans which was much hotter than the wet and cold weather in England. Her light brown hair was put up into a messy bun on top of her head showing the multiple piercings she had on her ear lobe. She was moving to the French Quarter for her gap year while she decided which university she wanted to go to. She walked down the square wearing high-waisted denim shorts and a tie dye top, just showing the bottom of her shorts, which showed of most of her pale skin.

Zara had already settled into the flat she was renting her self for the year. Zara was happy to be moving to New Orleans for the year as she was getting away from her abusive adoptive parents. Her feet ached in her blue Vans after all the walking she had done. Still tired from the 10 hour flight from London she longed to have a drink. Zara sees a bar named 'Rousseau's' and decides to go there for a drink. She was 18 and that was the legal drinking age in England so Zara was hoping the bar would let her get some alcohol. Zara walked into the bar to hear a conversation between a man and a woman.

"I know you built this town but it is his town now." The women said to the blonde haired man, "He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next." Zara was shocked from what she was hearing and had to do a double take for the realisation to hit her. When the woman stopped talking Zara saw a chance to order a drink. When walking towards the bar she passed the blonde haired man who took no notice of her.

"Um hi, could I get a drink please?" Zara asked the women who had turned around the see her.

"Yeah my names Sophie, what could I get you?" Sophie asked Zara.

"The names Zara and could I get a Bourbon on the rocks."

"Ok I'll make one now," Sophie said turning around to make the drink. "That will be five dollars," she said placing the drink in front of Zara. She accepted the money before leaning forward to the British girl, "I haven't seen you in this area before?"

"Oh no I've just got moved here from England." Zara said drinking the Bourbon, "Staying for a year but need to find a job first."

"We have a job opening for a bar tender if you're interested?" Sophie said shrugging her shoulders, she liked the British girl in front of her. Zara had a bubble of innocence around her that was a different from the darkness that surrounded the French quarter from the witches and vampires.

"Oh thank you so much I won't let you down," Zara said happily. She leant over hugging Sophie, "I can start tomorrow right?" Sophie just nodded smiling. Zara said good bye turning around and heading out of the door.

Sophie shuddered when she hugged the British girl. She saw death in the girl, she saw that Zara had been in a load of pain facing death various times. She wanted to figure the girl out yet she wanted to protect her from the demons that roamed the streets of the French quarter.

* * *

Marcel and Klaus stood on the balcony overlooking the street when Marcel saw Zara walking.

"Mmmm new blood," Marcel said rubbing his lips together.

"I saw her the bar, British I think and young," Klaus said examining the girl."Walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb."

"Lets see, brave, I let her live. Dumb, she's dessert." Marcel said before jumping of the balcony to behind Zara.

Zara jumped when she heard a noise behind her and turned to see a brown man around 30.

"You know it's not safe here alone," Marcel said giving her his famous smirk.

"You know I don't really give a damn. It's not really good for an old man to be seen startling such a defenseless women." Zara said with a annoyed tone. Marcel laughed at the girl's fire entrancing him more to this girl.

Klaus looked down on the British girl. She was quite attractive in his opinion, with her light brown hair showing of her slim neck with her carotid artery pumping her blood. Her grey eyes were simple yet they held a lot of emotion. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard his brother Elijah come up behind him.

"Evening Elijah." Klaus said giving no emotion in his voice.

"Niklaus." Elijah replied with the same monotone voice.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise."

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, not until I find out who's conspiring against me."

"I believe I've just found that out for you."

Klaus looked and Elijah who had no emotions showing on his face. He took a quick glance at the girl and turned to follow Elijah.

* * *

Klaus walked down Bourbon Street hearing a band playing 'Terrible Love'. He was angry that the witches thought they could have a hold over him just because Hayley was carrying his unborn child after an one night stand. He noticed that down the street was an artist who was painting a self portrait. Klaus then realised that the British girl was watching the man paint and went up to her.

"The new girl in New Orleans," Klaus said making Zara turn to him and smile.

"The other British person that I know in this town," Zara replied making Klaus smirk.

"Niklaus."

"Zara. You've got a cool name there."

"You can call me Nik. Did you know that Zara means radiance in Arabic."

"Well now I do." Zara replied with a cheeky voice making Klaus smile."Amazing isn't he," she said turning to look at the artist.

"Do you paint?" Klaus asked.

"No I draw," when she said that it made intrigued with how much she seemed to be similar to him," But I do admire. Every artist has a story you know?"

"And what do you suppose his story is?" Klaus asked wanting to her opinion.

"He's angry, dark, doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost, alone." Zara had tears in her eyes, it made her remember how her parents abused her when she was young and how she found out she was adopted. She didn't realize that Klaus himself had tears in his eyes while looking at her. "I'm sorry, getting to deep in my own past." Zara said rubbing her eyes.

"No your probably right," Klaus said blinking back tears when he saw that Zara had tears in her eyes as well. Making him think about her last statement. Had she had a similar childhood as he, Klaus disregarded the thought making him note to look into her.

"So do you paint-" Zara began to ask Klaus before she realised he was gone. She looked around before heading back to her flat.

* * *

Zara came out of her bathroom brushing her hair. She put on her navy blue pajama shorts and tank top and put her hair up into a ponytail. She opened her window up at little bit to have some cool air and checked her front door was locked.

Zara climbed into her bed, turned her bedside lamp off and pulled her blanket over her. She soon fell asleep.

Marcel sat outside Zara's window waiting for her to fall asleep. He liked this girl. She didn't fall for his charms when he approached her and she was very good with her words.

He climbed through the window and walked over to the bed. His eyes roamed her body, she had a hourglass figure with size D boobs which weren't like loads of women these days.

Marcel put a piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"You will be mine soon," Marcel whispered into Zara's ear before he disappeared out of her window.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter so far. I am really enjoying The Originals and love all the character although I do find that Sophie Devereux is kind of a bitch. Please review the story as I would like any suggestions to help with further chapters.**

**~UncreditedWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness**

**~Chapter 2~**

Zara woke up to hearing her alarm blasting out that dreadful beeping noise, showing the bright red time of 8:00 on it. She slammed her hand on top of the clock wincing at how strong she had hit it. Zara wanted to go back to bed but she realised it was her first day at working at the bar 'Rousseau's'. Luckily she had an hour and a half to get ready as it only took 15 minutes to get there. Zara pulled off her night clothes and walked towards her bathroom ready to have a nice hot and steamy shower. She shampooed and conditioned her hair with her favorite brand, Aussie and washed her body with her body wash. Stepping out of the shower with her soft tail around her and her wet hair clinging to her back. Zara blow dried her hair and decided to curl her hair.

Zara walked into her wardrobe deciding what to wear for the day. She pulled out a pair of light blue jeggings with a plaid t-shirt and her blue cardigan which she put on. She decided to wear her brown wedges, also taking out her gold cross earrings and various bracelets. Looking at the clock she saw that it was already 9:20 so Zara decided she'd get there a bit early. Grabbing her satchel which contained her iPhone, purse, earphones, sketchbook, pencils and makeup, she grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl and walked out of her flat, locking the door, heading towards her job at the bar.

Her Ray Bans were shielding her eyes from the sun which was in the middle of a clear blue sky with no cloud in sight. Zara walked down Bourbon street towards Rousseau's, her heels clicking on the pavement when she went past a shop called 'Jardin Gris'. She was admiring all the charms and bracelets on display in the window when a women approached her.

"Hey you must be new here," Zara turned around to see an unknown women in front of her. She looked at the women who was African-American with wavy brown hair and chocolate skin.

"Yes, I'm Zara, Zara Foscor," she said putting her hand out.

"Sabine, tour guide of this very town." Sabine said shaking her hand but when she shook it she got a vision. Sabine had a gift of clairvoyance which gave her visions of the future, when she shook this girl's hand she saw darkness. Sabine could see this girl was going to bring death, a load of death to New Orleans and she was suddenly afraid.

"Um are you alright?" Zara asked Sabine who was standing in front looking like she was in a trance. Sabine shook out of her vision and quickly pulled her hand out of Zara's.

"I need to go. Like right now." Sabine said before rushing off leaving Zara standing there awkwardly.

"Well bye to you too." Zara muttered to herself under her breath before heading to the bar. Once she got outside Rousseau's she saw it was closed. _'Great,' _Zara thought to herself _'first day I start a job and it's closed.' _

Zara saw a café up ahead called 'Eleven Miles' and decided to go there and have a drink and a proper breakfast.

* * *

Marcel sat at the table by the window in the Eleven Miles cradling a glass of whiskey while staring at Zara who sat at the other side of the café who was drinking a coffee and drawing in her sketch pad. He didn't realize Klaus had come into the café until he heard him talk.

"Well this is a far cry from last nights party," Klaus said sitting in the chair in front of Marcel. When Marcel did not reply Klaus saw that he was looking at Zara. "Ahh, ahh. In pursuit for the feisty British girl from last night, I see."

"Um, she's a work in progress," Marcel said looking back to Klaus.

"And yet here you are pining over her, when you should be eating her for lunch. Well she must be special." Klaus said. He knew she was special since he first saw her, she was different and that made him like her.

"Business first," Marcel said bringing on a serious face," The coroner called, he's got my number in case any dead turns show up."

"Let me guess dead tourists with a stamp on their head and vampire blood in their veins." Klaus said circling his forefinger around his own glass of whiskey.

"I happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble over the balcony or into the Mississippi and today I've got two of them to deal with," Marcel says with shrug of his shoulders. He turns to look at Zara who is picking up her sketch book ready to leave, she was just about to open the door when Klaus came up to her.

"Excuse me love, what's that in your hands?" Klaus asked Zara while moving her towards the table Marcel sat at.

"My sketch book, thought you'd remember from our short conversation before you disappeared last night." Zara said with an annoyed voice.

"Well delightful," Klaus said before grabbing her shoulders and dragging her over to Marcel,"perhaps you can help her with a problem my friend here has. He's been a little bit depressed. Can't keep his mind of a girl." While Klaus spoke Marcel looked at Zara, his eyes roaming over her body admiring how her clothes showed her perfect curves. "He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his loses and move on, what's you opinion."

"Make sure she's over 18. Wanna stay legal don't we and maybe she will get over his big ego," Zara said sharply before getting out of Klaus' grip and headed to the door. Marcel saw this as an opportunity and jumped up to get to her.

"Uh how 'bout tonight. 9 o'clock, I'll meet you right here," Marcel said confidently. Zara rolled her eyes at his cockiness and opened the door.

"Um let me think about that," Zara said pausing and tapped her cheek,"no. Too old for me I guess and of a twat. Tata now boys, try to stay out of trouble." And with that she walked out of the café.

"Um harsh," Marcel said glumly sitting back into his seat.

"I daresay I've lost my touch, or you've lost yours." Klaus spoke laughing before finishing his drink.

* * *

"From the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which as you know little sister protects them from mind control." Klaus explained to his sister Rebekah and werewolf Hayley. "I needed a spy, someone from the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So I created a day zero and got there first.

"Marcel had just lost six vampires as thanks to your little murder spree and he needed new recruits." Klaus remembered turning the two friends into vampires," So I made the new one mine, before he's even had a drop of vervain. But we know the real way to a man is through his heart. So."

_"So my mate Marcel, nice bloke don't you think." Klaus said making Zara jump in surprise at the bar._

_"No, he's an arse hole, too overconfident and to cocky for my liking. But lets be honest he thinks he can get anything he wants, just like your right and I don't really need anyone in my life right now." Zara said before moving away. Klaus quickly span her around to face him with her hand gripping her shoulders._

_"But you do, don't you. You're lonely and you want somebody to change that. You want someone who will care for you and to tell you they love you," Klaus said staring into her blue eyes, a tiny voice in the back of his head was wanting him to be the one to care for her._

_"Maybe, maybe not." Zara said staring back into his eyes._

_"Well I think you do," Klaus said before trying to compel_ her,"give him one chance, then I need you to tell me-_" he was shook out his compulsion when he felt a slap to his cheek._

_"You will not order me around! I have had enough of that already. Leave me alone!" Zara said before storming out of the bar, leaving Klaus annoyed and curious about how she was immune to his compulsion._

"But that failed, as our little British spitfire is immune to compulsion. So I had to find another way."

_Klaus had gotten one of Marcel's vampires to hand out a leaflet to Zara about 'a free alcohol night' at the café Eleven Miles._

_He had seen Zara looking at the leaflet, her brow furrowed as she thought about going to the 'event'. A smile came onto his face when he saw her shrugging her shoulder knowing she had decided to go._

_On one hand Klaus was happy his plan was going along, yet on the other hand he was a bit jealous that she was going to be going on a date with Marcel and not him._

"And this one," Klaus said grabbing the unconscious vampire of the pile and started dragging him toward his house,"I'm going to drain of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so he can explain to Marcel why he lost three vampires."

* * *

Zara walked into Eleven Miles, wearing a cream lace dip hem dress and a pair of platform lace up boots. She had curled her hair into ringlets and carried a black clutch. Zara looked up, a mixture of surprise and confusion showed on her face.

There Marcel stood by the counter with a bottle of tequila in his hand, wearing an orange top and brown trousers.

Zara walked to a table which was covered with a white table cloth and lit candle on it. She sat down on her seat placing her clutch on the table, Marcel soon joining her with the bottle and two glasses.

"I sent everyone home for the night," Marcel said to Zara while placing the glasses on the table," I am your humble host."

"Well ok, extra points for flare," Zara said shifting uncomfortably in her chair under his eye's gaze.

"And the nights just started. What made you decide to come?" Marcel asked moving closer to her.

"Well kinda thought there was a free alcohol tonight so I thought why not, and then you were here. Obviously it was ploy to get me here so I decided to play along with it." Zara said sincerely.

Suddenly the doors banged open and Rebekah barged in.

"You lied to me, where's my brother?" Rebekah demanded Marcel.

"Hello to you too. Zara, Rebekah. Rebekah, Zara." Marcel said point at both girls, Zara waved at Rebekah only to be given a glare.

"I see you have moved onto another girl." Rebekah said glancing at Zara.

"Ooh I like you. Feisty, British and hates Marcel as much as I do, probably more." Zara said grinning wanting to see more of the ex-lover's quarrel.

Rebekah looked at the girl smiling realizing that she might not be as bad as she'd originally thought. Maybe she could become friends with this new British girl.

Zara could see that this girl, Rebekah, had some serious business to deal with Marcel and decided it was her time to leave.

"Well it has been nice meeting you Rebekah. Maybe we can meet up sometime; gossip, paint each others nail and talk about our hatred for Marcel." Zara said standing up sending a small smile to girl and then turned to Marcel. "Tonight was alright, nice tequila. It wont happen again." With that she left the café.

"Well I like her, she's got spunk and I think she likes me." Rebekah said to Marcel, smiling to herself but it quickly turned into a glare when she remembered why she had come to Marcel.

"Tell me where Elijah is! Tell me where her is or I will kill you!" Rebekah said moving at vampire speed to Marcel and held him to the wall by the neck.

"Fine you want to see Elijah, follow me." Marcel said and with that Rebekah let him go moving to follow him.

* * *

Klaus sat in his room, sketching a picture while recalling the night's earlier events.

Hayley had tried to kill his baby with wolfsbane, Rebekah had found out that he had given Elijah's desiccated body to Marcel to try and get him to trust her and Zara. The girl that he couldn't get out of his head. But she was supposed to be on the date with Marcel, even though he knew that she hadn't wanted to go out with him it still made him upset that it couldn't be him with Zara instead.

She was beautiful, full of spunk, feisty and had an amazing attitude. Klaus could remember the night where they talked about the painting, she had spoke about the painter with such emotion and depth that only a troubled person could give.

Klaus shook out his thoughts and looked down at his sketch, he had drawn her without even realizing it. He had drawn her perfectly, accentuating her curves which weren't to small yet weren't to big. He had drawn her in his black shirt and lacy red knickers, showing he toned legs. Klaus wanted this, he wanted to wake up to see the sight of her lying next to him wearing his shirt, her brown hair splayed on the pillow. How she would smile to him when she wakes up snuggling up to him for his warmth.

He yearned for her, soon he would crack but for now he would try to forget her and he climbed into his bed before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry to have taken this long to upload this chapter. I've had to do loads of tests and exams and to top it all off my bloody computer crashed! I lost all my files making me so frustrated but finally I have uploaded.**

**Psycho17~ It is yet to be revealed whether Zara is human or supernatural but it will be mentioned in future chapters and thank you for liking my story so far.**

**Courtney-Tamara~ I hate Camille as well but I need her in the future chapters as I want her to be friends with Zara and I want to use her for her twin brother's killing spree at the church under the influence of the witches. **

**Anna.B~ Thanks for liking my story. I want Cami to be in the story as another bartender and also to be Zara's friend**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update the story by the end of the week**

**~UncreditedWriter **


End file.
